Faction Base
Players have the ability to place their own factional bases. Both the Empire and Rebellion have the same bases available to them from their respective recruiter. While the same type of base may look different and have a different layout between factions, the functionality remains the same. See Faction Base destruction for how to attack and take down a base. Since Hotfix 17.2, the purpose and functionality of Player Bases have seen a major overhaul, which includes new planetary caps, and the ability to see bases and their vulnerability timers on the Planetary Map. These bases come in two varieties, Combatant bases (PvE bases) and Special Forces bases (PvP bases). Combatant bases will spawn NPCs on the outside and the inside of a base. S.F bases will only spawn NPCs in the inside of the base. These NPCs will be slightly higher in level than compared to those at combatant bases. You cannot be on-leave if you want to enter a base. Combatants can only enter combatant bases, S.F. players can enter S.F. bases as well as combatant bases. Note: To declare yourself as Combatant or Special Forces at a base, simply type /pvp to become a Combatant, and then type /pvp again to become a member of Special Forces. You can also type /pvp as an S.F. member to return to normal Combatant mode, which will take roughly five minutes. Placing a Base The number of bases that a planet can sustain (known as the planetary cap) is split between the two factions, in proportion to the percentage control of that planet (as explained in the Planetary control game pages). For example, if the Empire are currently in control of Naboo by 60%, they will be able to build a number of bases up to 60% of the planetary cap. In addition, a base can only be placed in a region that your faction currently controls (i.e. more than 51% control). Faction bases can be placed in clusters of 3. There can be no more than 3 bases within 600 meters of one another. Faction bases do not use up any lots, but each player is limited to 3 bases per character. Bonuses The placing of these bases give bonuses to the GCW points and Factional Presence that are earned nearby. GCW points are increased by a certain percentage within a certain radius, as shown below: * Forward Outpost - 1%, 750m * SF Forward Outpost - 2%, 750m * Field Hospital - 3%, 1000m * SF Field Hospital - 5%, 1000m * Tactical Center - 6%, 1250m * SF Tactical Center - 8%, 1250m * Detachment Headquarters - 10%, 1500m * SF Detachment Headquarters - 12%, 1500m Vulnerability * Bases can only be destroyed during certain periods of vulnerability. * S.F. bases will be vulnerable once every 48 hours for three hours. The Planetary map will show a moon icon if the base is not vulnerable or a sun icon if the base is vulnerable. * Vulernability times can be reset once a week by the base owner. * Combatant bases are able to hold turrets and minefields, these can be donated from anybody of the same faction at the HQ terminal. PvP bases can only hold Minefields. Minefields need to be filled with mines, which can be bought either form the recruiter or crafter from a weaponsmith. Each minefield can hold 20 mines. * Only the base owner can select the option to destroy placed turrets. Damaged turrets do not regenerate health anymore. Base Types The following details show the types of bases available to purchase from Factional Recruiters, as well as the cost and some of facilities that the base holds. Category:Galactic Civil War